


"The Corinthia Ball"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Ball, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, La vie en rose, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, proposal, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charity ball is being held tonight at The Corinthia Hotel in London and Ben has some romantic surprises ahead for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Corinthia Ball"

hey! I have a prompt, slowing with Benedict (your long term partner) to La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong at a ball, which then leads the night to forthcoming wedding bells?? idk i like the idea of it hee hee

_______________________________

It was the night of a big charity ball tonight at the Corinthia Hotel in London and Ben and I would be attending. He told me to pack some clothes for an overnight stay since it would be late by the time the ball was over. Ben had been to the hotel before but this would be my first time going, I've heard so many lovely things about it and I was very excited to go. We had left Hampstead about fifteen minutes ago and were in the back of the town car on the way.

"Baby, you look beautiful tonight." Ben entwined his fingers with mine and put it on his lap. I looked down at my black gown and smiled. Ben was in his classic black suit with a thin tie and looked super hot, like always. 

"You look amazing babe." I smiled and leaned over to him to kiss him softly on the cheek. We pulled up a moment later at the entrance for the hotel and got out. Ben and I walked arm in arm into the lobby where the ball was, it filtered out into the other banquet rooms and things but the dance floor was in the main lobby. The room was large and decorated in ivory and tope with splashes of colors here and there in the furniture and flowers. Tall ceilings and doorways drew your eye up to the massive chandelier that hung in the center of the grand room. Music was playing and couples were dancing and mingling with other celebrities and fellow donors. 

"Come...let's have a dance." Ben took me to the dance floor and spun me around into his arms. I rested my head against his chest and we swayed to the soft music that filled the room. After the song was over I remained close to his chest and tilted my head up to look at him as he looked down to me. "I love you." 

"I love you too." I smiled. Ben leaned down to kiss me on the nose, it was his sweet little kisses like this that made up one part of this amazing man. His thumb caressed my cheek lightly and we continued to sway together to the music.

"I could stare into your eyes forever." He smiled down as his studied my gaze.

"I could stare into yours forever too, and your cheeks and nose and perfect lips." Ben always loved my little compliments and I could almost always make him blush. Even after being with him for almost a year and a half I still felt the excited feelings you get when you fall in love. Every day when I woke beside him I smiled wide and watched him sleep peacefully, his soft breathing made the world seem right, all was calm and quiet. My heart still fluttered every time he walked into the room and smiled at me, those feelings never left us. 

"What are you thinking of dear?" I had gotten lost in the moment and Ben could see that as I stared off into my thoughts. 

"Hmm?" I shook myself from my dazed state and smiled back up to him. "Oh, I was just thinking how amazing you are. How happy you've made me." 

"You've made me incredibly happy, baby." We smiled, blushed and continued to dance. My head rested on his chest and we were lost in the moment until we were interrupted by some friends. 

"Ben, it's so great to see you again. How have you been?" I hadn't met this friend before so I didn't know who they were. 

"Jason, long time since I've seen you. I'm doing just perfect." Ben smiles and looked to me then back to Jason. "This is my girlfriend (y/n), (y/n), this is Jason, an old friend." 

"Nice to meet you (y/n). You seem to have made him very happy." Jason smiled and shook my hand. 

"Nice to meet you as well Jason. I sure hope I make him happy." I smiled wide up at Ben. The two chatted about work and other matters for a while and then we got back to swaying until more old friends stopped by. 

"Baby, let's go upstairs. It's a bit busy down here." Ben always disliked large crowds and preferred a quiet setting when trying to converse with friends. 

"Of course dear." I didn't mind, I hated large groups and always felt uneasy, I preferred to be in Ben's arms dancing away from the crowds. Taking my hand and guiding me to the lift we headed up to the penthouse level. "We are staying in a penthouse?" I looked to Ben, a bit confused. We hardly ever splurged on anything so this was quiet the surprise. "You have something up your sleeve." I smirked after getting over the initial shock. 

"Yes, we are staying in a penthouse but no, I don't have anything up my sleeve." Ben chuckled as we stepped off the lift and headed down the hall to the door with a plague that read "The Whitehall". Ben took his key and unlocked the door, holding it open for me to go in first. 

Inside we were faced with a beautiful staircase leading up to the bedrooms, on the right it was a private lift to the second floor and to the left was the library. Dark limed oak paneling lined the downstairs and in the walls books filled selves and created a calming environment. Passing through the library you entered a living area with a cozy fireplace and a couple of window seats along with a comfy couch and chair. 

"Babe! This is beautiful, thank you honey." I turned to Ben who's face was lit up with a big smile. Rushing into his arms I took his jaw in my hand to pull him gently down towards me, kissing his soft lips was much like kissing a cloud. He chuckled a bit, holding my waist in his hands. 

"You like it? More upstairs baby, follow me." The closer we got to the top of the stairs, the louder the music grew. Wrinkling my nose I looked to Ben for any clue as to why soft jazz was playing but he just smirked and lead me to the right at the top of the stairs and out into a terrace that over looked Big Ben and Whitehall along with several other beautiful sights. It was dark out now but the terrace was lit with a soft gold hue thanks to the candles and lamps that were lit. A giant chess set was at the center of the terrace but the pieces has been moved off and instead red rose petals sprinkled the floor. Ben pulled me to the chess turned dance floor and wrapped his arms around me just as "La Vie En rose" by Louis Armstrong started playing. I once again rested my head against him and I felt a small peck to the top of my head. "La Vie En Rose" was one of our favorite songs to sway to together. 

"(Y/N), I am so happy with you. I'm so in love with you, with us. We had our challenges at the beginning and we still do have them at times but when I'm not with you, when I am not talking to you or skyping you I feel empty, I miss your touch, your smell, your gorgeous eyes. (Y/N), I wanted to tell you that. You needed to hear that. I love you with all my heart, you are my heartbeat." Ben paused just a moment as the song got quieter as it began to fade out. Looking into my eyes he kelt before me, never breaking eye contact except once to pull a small black velvet box from his jacket pocket.   
"(Y/N), I promise to be there for you, like I have been, like you have been for me. You are my beautiful girl and the protector of my heart. Will you do me the honors of being my wife and protecting my heart forever as I do the same for you?" I was crying now and shaking a bit from the nerves and emotions that were coursing through my body. I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod profusely and hold my hand out for Ben to slip the ring onto. I didn't even look at the ring before in pulled him up to me and kissed his face repeatedly. 

"I love you..." I said over and over between my happy tears. 

"I love you more." Ben smiled and wiped my tears away as I wiped his. We clung to each other like we might float away if we let go. A beautiful night for an amazing engagement, on the rooftop of the Corintian Hotel in the heart of London. 

"La Vie En Rose" began to play again as Ben and I started to dance once again, our lips kissing each other, not breaking contact for a few moments then it continued to be light pecks on the nose and forehead or cheeks and jaws. We danced into the early morning hours. As the city slept, we welcomed a new chapter into our lives. One that would be sure to include dancing like this and plenty of "I love you"'s.


End file.
